narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Twinkle Twinkle
Twinkle Twinkle, es el tercer sencillo (japonés) lanzado el 13 de junio de 2012, interpretado por el grupo coreano Secret, es el primer ending de la serie Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden; La canción abarca los episodios del #1 al #13. Sinopsis Se ve a Guy, Rock Lee, Tenten y Neji en una tarima enfrente de un público, después se ve a Lee sentado en un sillón viendo televisión cuando aparecen unas chicas en la tele, lo que le gusta a él. Después Neji, Tenten y Guy ven a Lee que les está mostrando unos pasos de baile, entonces todos comienzan a bailar, hasta que Lee y Guy se tropiezan, después se ve a Lee mostrándose cómo posicionarse a Neji, después se ponen a descansar. Naruto y Sakura ven cómo los chicos practican pasos de baile, entonces emocionados todos se ponen a construir una tarima. Después al anochecer se ve al grupo de 4 bailando frente a los ninjas de Konoha, y al terminar el acto, Naruto se mete al grupo. Letra Rōmaji= Hashiridashita sono senaka ga Donna ni hanarette mo, watashi wa hora Me wo tojireba soba ni iru wa furikaeranakute iyo Anata wa tsuto akogare data Kono mama tsuto yume o misazete Rock Lee go! Rock Lee go! Kokoro wa itsumo kira kira no mama Kotoba ni dekinai awai omoi no eru yo Sotto mune e todoke Anata wa tsuto daisuki datta Kono mama tsuto kagayaite yume Rock Lee go! Rock Lee go! Doryoku wa itsumo wasurenainde ne Tokidoki tokimeki sono shinjita michi no Hatete yume yo kanae |-| Kanji= 走り出したその背中が どんなに離れても 私はほら 目を閉じれば そばにいるわ ふりかえらなくていいよ あなたはずっと 憧れだった このままずっと 夢を見させて Rock Lee Go, Rock Lee Go! 心わいつも キラキラのまま 言葉に 出来ない 淡い想いのエールよ そっと胸へ 届け あなたがずっと 大好きだった このままずっと 輝いていて Rock Lee Go, Rock Lee Go! 努力はいつも 忘れないでね ドキドキ ときめき その信じた道の 果てで 夢よ 叶え |-| Español= Empecé a correr persiguiendo ese dorso No te alejarás, ¡sólo mirame! Cerrando los ojos mientras se enteran Sólo da la vuelta Me van a respetar fácilmente Así que de vez en cuando, inspirar a otros a este sueño Vamos Rock Lee! Vamos Rock Lee! Porque tu corazón siempre brilla No hay palabras para describir tu espíritu fugaz Llega suavemente a su pecho Eres fácilmente digno de ser amado Porque esto es un sueño tan brillante Vamos Rock Lee! Vamos Rock Lee! Gran hazaña siempre difícil de olvidar A veces, ese camino que crees que es pulsátil En el sueño final se hará realidad |-| Inglés= I began running chasing that dorsum You're not going to get away from me, just watch me! Closing my eyes while catching up Just turned around You will easily respected me So now and then, inspire others to this dream Rock Lee go! Rock Lee go! Cause your heart always twinkle Words can't describe your fleeting spirit It gently reaches your breast You are easily lovable Cause this is such a glittering dream Rock Lee go! Rock Lee go! Great feat always hard to be forgotten Sometimes that road you believe is throbbing In the end dream will come true Video center|600 px Video Original full|center|600 px Personajes En orden de aparición: *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Might Guy *Yamato *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Kakashi Hatake *Tsunade *Kiba Inuzuka *Konohamaru Sarutobi Curiosidades *La versión de esta canción para el anime, como el resto de temas para los animes, no está completo; pero en la versión orginal no dice el coro "Rock Lee Go!" ya que para el anime sólo se realizó una adaptación en el coro. *Esta canción no es interpretada por un grupo o banda japonesa, sino coreano. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings